


A Dangerous Game?!

by orphan_account



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A snippet on how Konata finally beat Yugi in games.





	A Dangerous Game?!

**Author's Note:**

> Old stuff I made long time ago after playing NicoNico RPG. Based on a fancomic.

"Konata-chan, you've been sulking all morning, what happened?"  
  
Izumi Konata, the blue-haired, pint-sized teenager, looked back at the asker who had just tapped her shoulders while she was busy sulking, shadow hanging over her sullen face.  
  
"Miku-chaaaaan~no matter how hard I try, Yugi-kun will always beat me in games! This is damaging to my reputation as a gamer! I mean, I never won against him, not even once! Especially at his wretched card games!!"  
  
Miku Hatsune, the green-haired diva, stared at her roommate. She wanted to laugh, but it would not be nice for her to laugh at Konata's expense. When she thought about games, however, she suddenly developed an idea.  
  
"Oh...Yugi-kun, eh? I think I know one game that I'm sure he never tried before." Miku said slyly. Konata brightened upon hearing what she said. "And I'm pretty sure he can't win this one." Miku continued, adding to Konata's interest.  
  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Konata jumped up and down enthusiastically.  
  
"Come here. I'll tell you." Miku leaned in and whispered to Konata's ear.  
  
Konata seemed utterly pleased after Miku's finished whispering.  
  
"Yes...that might work." She said sinisterly. "Thank you, Miku-chan!" She said, running out of the room.  
  
"Good luck!" Miku said, holding her laughter.  
  
"Yugi-kun! Yugi-kun!"  
  
Yami Yugi recognized who was calling him; Konata Izumi. She always challenged him into games after their first meeting, since she discovered he held the title "The King of Games." Funnily enough, the girl, he remembered, declared herself the "Queen of Games." First, she challenged him to video games, and after some difficulties, he managed to defeat her. Then she forced him to play board games, tabletop games, and finally, to his amusement, card games. Naturally, he curbstomped her at this one.  
  
And it seems it caused her to hold a grudge the days afterward. He found himself craving more and more for her challenge every day. And it seems today she got another, and that made his spirits high.  
  
"Let's play another game! Bet you never heard this one before!" She said after she was near. Her hand was behind her back for some reason, but he didn't care.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked with anticipation.  
  
"Let's see...how about a Pocky game? I'll bite one end, and you bite the other end. Then we both munch until our lips meet. How about that?"  
  
Yugi suddenly turned red-faced, and a cold sweat began forming on his face.  
  
"I...I-I-I-I-I...I'm sorry!" Yugi suddenly ran past Konata which means he loses by default.  
  
Konata looked at him, and she happily exclaimed, "I won!"  
  
_"Poor Yugi-kun. He's so cute when he's like that, though..."_


End file.
